This invention relates to curable compositions containing silicone ionomers which are the polyorganosiloxanes containing ionic groups and at least one functional group that can undergo addition or dehydrogenative condensation cure. This makes them very useful in many different applications in elastomer, RTV, and gels including those for personal care, health care applications such as wound dressings, dressings for scar reduction, transdermal drug delivery patches, medical tubing, clinical surfaces, surgical devices, pacemaker leads, household applications, apparel, sporting goods such as diving masks, paints, coatings, fuel cell, electronic and electro-optic applications, agriculture, membranes, injection moldable and compression moldable rubbers and plastics, and various silicone based rubbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,643 describes the sulfo-arylalkyl siloxanes, their salts and a process for the preparation.
JP patents 6,247,827 and JP 6,247,835 disclose a process for preparing sulfonate functionalized silicones and their use in personal care application.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,567 and 4,523,002 describe polyorganosiloxane functionalized with zwitterionic sulfonate groups and a method of preparation.
WO 2006065467 discloses sulfonate-based ionic silicones and methods for making them via the reaction of an aminopolyorganosiloxanes with sulfonate containing acid anhydride.
EP581296 A2 discloses polyether functionalized sulfonated-polyorganosiloxanes and method of preparation via hydrosilylation of a hydride-containing polyorganosiloxane with allyl-polyether and p-chloromethylstyrene followed by substitution of the chloro-group in presence of aqueous lithium sulfite solution.
However, the above mentioned methods do not disclose the polyorganosiloxane ionomers bearing reactive functional groups such as silicon-hydride, or vinyl, as part of the polymer chain.
The present invention comprises ionic silicones that are made curable on account of the incorporation of reactive functional groups such as -silicon-hydride, -vinyl in the ionic silicone chain. These ionic silicones can be cured to yield various elastomer compositions such as gels and rubbers comprising ionic groups. The presence of ionic groups imparts differentiating properties to the elastomer compositions thereby making them useful in applications such as healthcare, personal care, automotive, coatings, electrical and electronics, household applications, agriculture, oil and gas, textiles and sporting goods.